Something About Him
by CiZiwejes
Summary: SPN and Blood Ties Crossover. Dean just didn't quite agree with Henry and it bothered Sam so much. Curiosity IS going to kill the cat! A crack fic.


**Disclaimer**: The Winchesters, and Blood Ties' Henry and Vicki, didn't belong to me. No monetary gain was intended in the making of this story, ha!  
**Betas** : My awesome PsiChic and amazing bia1007, they're mine!

Summary: Supernatural and Blood Ties Crossover. Dean just didn't quite agree with Henry and it bothered Sam so much. Curiosity is going to kill the cat, meow!

* * *

**SOMETHING ABOUT HIM**

"We should be going now, Vicki" Sam bid farewell as he reached out to shake Vicki's hand.

"Thanks for everything Sam" Vicki shook his hand twice and, unable to fight the urge, she pulled Sam into a huge bear hug. "You guys really are cool…next time when you're in Toronto, don't be strangers" she whispered into his ears before releasing him from her embrace.

"Yeah…we won't" Sam tugged his lips into a convincing smile. "If there's anything you can't handle…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence when Vicki continued.

"I know, who you 'gonna call? Winchesters." Vicki smiled so sweetly, Sam was stunned. It's worth being tossed around by a bunch of ghouls for the sake of that smile. Sam looked around for his big brother and found Dean saying goodbye to Henry in his very own way.

"Dean, we should get going now" Sam hollered and gained no response. He studied Dean's pose and hunched his shoulders in defeat.

Dean had _that_ look on him. _The_ look that Sam knew always spelt trouble. Arms crossed upon his broad chest, eyes sharp and dagger-like, face stoic and his posture stiff were signs indicating Dean wasn't really saying goodbye to the 450 year old vampire but was declaring a silent war against him instead.

Sam knew from their first meeting Dean was not in favor of that Fitzroy guy and Sam just couldn't figure out the reason why. When they went out hunting the ghouls, they worked together just fine. In fact they saved each other's butt a couple of times. However, for an unknown reason there was something about Henry Dean just couldn't agree with. It was not like they never cooperated with something supernatural before. After all, Henry wasn't really born a vampire, he was made into one. Well, he did that to himself but for a noble reason. Even Sam was in awe of him; to sacrifice being human for the love of his life.

"Dean?" Sam waited for Dean's response and he got none. Dean was so fixated with the staring game and he ignored Sam totally. He exchanged curious glances with Vicki and flashed a goofy grin; somehow Dean always managed to embarrass him in the presence of a cool lady who fought monsters.

"Deann..?" Sam gritted his teeth while he called out again, this time more desperate. "Let's go, _now_?" he gave Dean the let's go-or-I-kill-you tone as Sam shot a deadly glare in Dean's direction. Still, his stubborn big brother didn't make his move and kept staring at Henry without even blinking. A disgusted frown was drawn on his freckled face as he studied Henry's features.

"Dean!"

Sam finally lost his patience. He really wanted to get back to the motel, clean himself and have a good night sleep, get ready for the long drive tomorrow. The desperation in that call however managed to attract Dean's and Henry's attention. Both of the men turned their heads to him, almost at the same time. Geez! They even moved in sync. Come to think of it, Dean and Henry really had a lot in common. They always chased after girls – _one specific girl in Henry's case_, they were both hardheaded, they regarded themselves as the alpha males and they were bossy.

Vicki chuckled nervously seeing Sam let off some steam. Sam was always a gentle soul but when he had lost his patience, he could be meaner than anyone else. If she didn't know better, she would have thought Sam had just thrown a tantrum to gain his big brother's attention. _She really didn't know better_.

Dean turned, gave Sam a questioning look.

"Let's go…now?!" Sam thumped on the Impala's roof impatiently. They still had a long way to go since their next gig would bring them back to Nebraska.

Dean pointed a finger to Sam and warned "Careful with her…I'll make you pay for any dent you might cause".

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Vicki, flashed the infamous dimpled smile and slumped into the Impala's passenger seat. Looking through the window he saw Dean give Henry another glare before he started his way to the car and Sam. Relief washed over Sam like the ocean. He waved a hand to Henry and the latter simply tugged a corner of his lips as a reply. It really was creepy knowing that guy. Guess being alive for 450 years could turn you into a freak no matter how hard you tried to be normal.

When Dean got into the car, Sam's smile faded and he rewarded his brother with a frown instead. Dean however was not looking at him. Sam furrowed his brows in curiosity. 'What is it with Henry that has Dean was so engrossed?'. He stared at Dean as his brother turned on the ignition and waved Vicki goodbye. The stare stayed on Dean even as the Impala revved away, leaving Vicki waving them goodbye and Henry looking intensely at their car.

"What?" Dean asked when he couldn't stand the stare any longer. Sam's scrutinizing eyes pierced right through his flesh, making the back of his neck prickle eerily.

"What's it with you and Henry?" Sam really couldn't think of the reason Dean was so intimidated by Henry. "I see you didn't like him much"

"Dude?!" Dean shot Sam a disbelieving look. The look indicated Dean was contemplating on splashing Sam with holy water for not being himself. "He's a vampire…you know vampires give me the creeps"

"Owh Dean! Don't bullshit me" Sam scowled and rolled his eyes. He knew Dean better than that to actually buy his story. "It's not because of the vampire thing…and you know it!" Sam emphasized his statement with a stress.

"If you remember, I never really liked this idea in the first place" Dean had his eyes focused on the road engulfed in darkness ahead of them, uncaring to look at his investigative little brother seated in the passenger seat. "You _were_ the one insisting to help them on the case" he pointed out.

"Vicki asked for help man…and you know she is Dad's acquaintance" Sam reasoned, unwilling to take the blame.

"Yeah, right" there was sarcasm in Dean's tone that made Sam furious.

"What?"

"You never really helped her because of that" Dean's lips curled into a menacing smile.

"If not, what Dean?"

"It's because you want to impress her…I mean come on man, I saw you drooling over her right the first time we met" Dean rewarded Sam with a cocky smile and his little brother cringed in disgust. "Aww! Come on Sam, admit it" Dean knew Sam always had a soft spot for tough and dangerous ladies.

Sam huffed and braced himself from the growing urge to strangle Dean straightaway. But then he realized Dean really was trying to divert his attention from the interrogation. "That's not the point Dean"

"So what is?"

"You and Henry" Sam reminded. "You two aren't into anything are you?"

"Dude?!" the car swerved precariously to the opposite lane before Dean could regain control of the steering wheel and himself again. "Seriously?" panting heavily, he looked at Sam with a murderous glare.

"That's the only reason I have and I know it's not because he's a vampire" Sam heaved his shoulders nonchalantly, almost innocently. He was not at all shaken by the close call, fully trusting in Dean's driving skill. Though Dean could be reckless sometimes, he never he never put them at risk or caused any accidents. Sam held on to that, trusting Dean with his life and knowing Dean would never risk it.

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, thinking little brothers really were devils in disguise. They had this remarkable skill of looking innocent when they were really the real culprits. Damn!

"Nothing you should be concerned about, Sammy" Dean reached out a hand and patted Sam's thigh, along with a reassuring smile. "Cheer up… we're nowhere near him now"

Sam retired with a pout. He turned away from Dean, looked out the window and stared into the blackness of the night. Curiosity kills the cat they say, and Sam felt much like a cat now. He was so curious it was killing him softly inside. Fine! If Dean's not talking, he was not going to be friendly either. Sam crossed his arms, stared out of the window and pretended he was alone in the car.

The silence crept for five minutes before Dean sighed loudly. Hearing the sigh, Sam knew he had won the silent war. He waited for a couple of minutes more and smiled as he sensed Dean twisting and turning edgily on the seat next to him.

"Okay…okay!" Dean surrendered. _Damn little brothers!_ "It's his hair!"

Sam gawked at the explanation, his jaw dropped and his eyes were unbelievably wide. "What?"

"I despise his hair" Dean shook his head. Defeat was a habit when he was with Sam. "It reminds me of someone with the same hairstyle who's been annoying me all this while" Dean was grinning and Sam didn't like the grin as much as he disliked Dean keeping secrets from him.

"I hate his hair so much…I'm going to cut the hair of the next person I see with the same hairstyle while he's sleeping tonight" Dean nodded, liking the idea very much. Henry's hair really annoyed him. There were times he felt like cutting it with the Swiss Blade he had hidden in his sock.

Sam gulped and slumped deeper into the leather cushion. He made a mental note to make sure there were no scissors, no blades and no sharp things available in the motel. If it was possible, that was the first thing he was going to do when they arrived at the motel later. Most importantly, he had to make sure not to fall asleep tonight; just to be safe.

"Why the blue face little brother?" Dean grinned devilishly.

Sam looked at Dean and immediately saw him as Sweeney Todd's reborn, the demon barber of Fleet Street, and my! He was so screwed!

END

* * *

a/n: Hope you'll enjoy the crossover. I don't even know if Blood Ties was well-known, he. But that Henry guy was Smokin'! Thanks for reading and if you don't mind, please leave a review. They're cool.


End file.
